Beer and Wine
by MysticSpiritus
Summary: Giftfic for Aranae. Vincent convinces Reno to finally make his feelings known for a certain barmaid. Somewhat ties in to Fists of Fury, but not really.


**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.**

_Mystic: Ugh, this idea took too long. My dear friend Aranae deserves a oneshot and she requested something with Vincent. That I can very well do and since I know that she also likes Reno, I decided to throw him in here as well. I can kinda see Vincent as the middleman here, cuz he's just that cool. Sorry for the wait, Aranae. My power flicked off and I lost what I had previously saved._

* * *

Tifa was just about to start wiping down tables in her beloved Seventh Heaven, when the sound of two male voices stopped her in tracks. She paused at the stairs, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. Staying in the shadows, unseen by the two strong men, the martial artist waited and listened.

"I'm going to ask her out, yo."

Someone grunted in answer. "You always ask her out, Reno. She never believes you."

The barmaid leaned back against the wall. Was Reno being serious this time?

"She will this time, Vincent." It sounded like Reno had handed the former Turk something.

"How did you get these?" Vincent was certainly in shock. It's not everyday that senior Turk Reno showed up with something that extravagant.

Tifa looked back at the two, taking caution to remain quiet. Reno and Vincent both sat at the bar countertop; the redhead drinking a bottle of beer and the gunman savoring a glass of red wine. The Turk simply shrugged before taking another sip of his beverage.

"I have my ways, yo."

Vincent swirled the wine in his glass, seeming to be entranced the rich hue of it. "Why Tifa, Reno?"

Reno smiled, twirling the dark glass container. "Why not, Tifa?" he asked, almost amazed that anyone would ask such a question. "She's a major babe, got plenty of street smarts, and kickass deadly." Good thing she remained hidden, lest they see the blush spreading across her face. "The girl would make a good Turk, or even the sexy girlfriend of a secret agent."

Wow, Vincent laughed. Well, not really laughed per say, but he did chuckle briefly. "Meaning you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Reno looked to be offended. "I respect her," the redhead claimed, "unlike a certain blond emo."

Tifa bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud and blowing her cover. That badass assassin described Cloud with dead on accuracy. Her laughter was countered though with the realization that Reno, THE Reno, confessed that he respected her. Not just her fighting skills, but her in general. The way he called her a 'babe' was kind of cute too.

"Cloud did take her for granted," Vincent agreed. From the dark shadows of her bar, Tifa could see that Vincent's claw inexplicably tightened at the mention of the blond swordsman. The barmaid was Vincent's best friend, a sister almost, and seeing her ignored and borderline mistreated by the former hero of the planet was enough to make him quite upset. "But Reno," the gunman cautioned. "Do you really think you're better for her?"

Crimson locks shifted so their owner was facing a man cloaked in dark ruby cape. "I can admit that I love her, that I dream of her at night, that I lay awake praying that she was in my bed and in my arms." Reno's voice had risen with his confesstion of love. He wasn't quite shouting, but stern was more like it.

A sharp inhale of breath and Tifa was this close to passing out, something she rarely did. Reno loves her? Honest to goodness true love? _Love _love? Not that like or crush crap?

Vincent stared back, unnerved by the Turk's seriousness. "Shouldn't you tell her then?"

Reno slumped back and laid his head on the bar in what looked like defeat. "Sometimes, I think she's too good for me."

_No, Reno!_ Tifa screamed in her head, desperate to say something back. _I'm not better than you! Please don't think that!_

"Nobody said that falling in love was easy, Reno," Vincent pointed out. "Trust me, I know."

He looked so vulnerable all of a sudden. This experienced killer the flame-color hair and deadly EMR, was nervous over something so trivial that is a woman's affections. How many women had he been with in the past? Many lovers he once claimed, but those were just easy girls wanting a good time. None of them were true ladies. Tifa though. A sigh escaped his lovelorn face, causing the WRO employee to chuckle again. Tifa was the epitome of true feminity. Demure for the most part, but dangerous to be around if provoked. Classy, yet not afraid to have some fun. She was like a rose. Beautiful to look at, but be on the look out if you try to get close.

Vincent stood as he emptied his wine glass, making sure to leave several gil in Tifa's tip jar. "It's time she knows your true feelings, Reno. You bought her two tickets Madame Butterfly. Two very good tickets."

Another silent gasp escaped the martial artist. Reno has two tickets to her favorite opera?

"Reveal your feelings," the gunman advised, "or risk losing her."

"It'd break me to lose her." Reno huffed, lifting up only briefly.

"Then stop being a cocky ass all the time, and be serious for a change." Vincent straightened his cape and waltzed to the door. "But don't change too much. I'm fairly certain Tifa likes you the way you are."

Crimson and sable locks faced the direction of the former Turk's leave. Tifa remained hidden in corner of her bar, although her heavy breathing was making her hiding place difficult to remain as such. Reno humped his back, leaning his elbows on the marble countertop. His beer was almost empty and to his knowledge, the beautiful woman who could refill his drink was still upstairs. He fingered the opera tickets that he paid a hefty amount of money for. Madame Butterfly. An epic drama of secret love.

But no longer for him.

* * *

**Mystic: Vincent said a naughty word! Now I have the ballad Butterfly Lovers running through my head too. Well, Aranae? I hope this was to your liking. Don't forget the feedback guys!**


End file.
